


【不義聯盟】【超蝙】Reprobate Hero

by fuyukaren



Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyukaren/pseuds/fuyukaren
Summary: 「這世界的Bruce Wayne，上兩週起到了不同的平行宇宙…去獵殺小丑。」一直堅守着不殺原則的蝙蝠俠，突然失控原因可追溯至一個月前，來自一個魔法師的詛咒…但對Bruce來說，他經歷的遠多於此…
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	1. Ch.1 Wait it's just about to break. It's more than I can take.

**Author's Note:**

> 放置Lofter和SY都快一年，聽聞最近Lof出事了  
> 回去看看，淦，都被和諧了。SY網址轉到找不回，淦！  
> 於是在Lof真的炸了前把一些過去的文先搬來  
> 回作品  
> -  
> ．警告：獵奇 血 疼 描寫有，虐向  
> 聲明：這個NC17主要是給暴力描寫，Sex有但不會是兩情相悅那種，要逃趁現在。  
> ．因為很重要所以說多次：這個NC17是給獵奇/血/疼/死亡描寫的，R_pe有，不甜，不合君意請右上。  
> ．段子向，不連貫的很抱歉  
> ．請把他當一個平行世界看吧，因為這是不義漫畫早期的作品(至少開寫前阿福沒便當)，然後被官方爸爸打面打得啪啪聲的，所以和漫畫有很大出入的

Ch.1 Wait it's just about to break. It's more than i can take.  
有快一個月了，電子時鐘告訴他，Batman已經有差不多29天沒來了。過去Batman再忙於重建高譚和大都會，又或者和新攻府處理戰後事務，他都很熱心的每天來這個囚禁着其手下敗將的囚房，噓寒問暖，夾雜些勸說自己改邪歸正什麼的。除了某幾次他受傷了，而少來了幾天。  
他從未試過消失這麽長時間，是不是受了重傷？  
Kal得承認自己是為一位曾是拍檔的敵人而輾轉反側一段時間，只是他不肯定是擔心、憤怒、不安還是其他感情令他心煩不已。  
就算能力被削弱，但超級感觀沒有多大的影響，以往他只要集中精神，還是能聽到特定某人的心跳。  
他記住了他的節拍，但不知何起，不管多聚精會神，他還是聽不到蝙蝠俠的心跳。  
.  
Kal第八次翻閱手上的書籍，這是Batman上次來時給他解悶的。他一開始是拒絕接受施捨，耐何24小時都困在一個除了簡單家俱就什麼也沒有的牢房，他開始閱讀來自韋恩書房的讀物。  
這次是本希臘神話合集，有篇是關於一個名為薛西弗斯的國王被天神所罰，被迫必須把一塊大石推上山才能得解脫，然而有魔力的石頭會在將到山頂之際自動滾下來。可憐的男人只好不斷看着自己功虧一簣，但他又會再次為自由而做着徒勞無功的事，真是個可悲又愚蠢的故事。  
.  
看完該章後，正當他打算合上書本，熟悉的黑影在暗處走出來。  
Bat?話句被硬生生的咽回喉嚨，對方的確是蝙蝠俠，但盔甲上的構造顏色和所認識的人有所差別，可他並非對它沒有任何印象：「復製品？」  
「正確來說是來自另一個平行宇宙。」異界人用一樣低沉的聲線說話：「我有問…」  
話未完，一道傳送門憑空出現，鮮艷的紅影已高速從中衝出來，Kal還沒來得及反應，伴隨玻璃碎裂的聲音，在剎那間他被一拳打飛，整個人狠狠撞在牆上。  
一聲震耳的怒吼貫穿耳膜：「你對這世界的蝙蝠俠做過些什麼！」  
.  
「Superman！」異界的Batman跑上前想要拉住同為異界的Superman，阻止再追打。「我叫你留在那邊的！」  
「這件事不能再等了。」Superman用開他，他揪起Kal的衣領，雙手震抖不斷，彷彿隨時不受控制便再次攻撃：「我再問你一次，你對蝙蝠俠做過了些什麼事？心靈控制？！威脅？！」  
「我．沒．有！」Kal加重語氣的回吼，被擊中的腹部應該沒有內出血，但火辣的痛楚從後背和受擊處蔓延開去。天殺的紅太陽，但也多虧這點，對方也出不了全力。還有天殺的復製品，他的口吻根本是一口咬定自己犯事了，誣蔑自己清白。  
握緊的拳頭再次舉起，但在揮動前被batman拉住，「他應該不知道的，不要浪費時間在他身上。」「我去和負責人安排一個新牢房，等等我到韋恩莊園一趟，我回來前別輕舉妄動。」他對兩個氪星人說。  
Superman放下Kal，但敵意從不消散。  
也許是出於好奇，但更多的應該是擔憂，Kal開口問：「發生什麼事？」  
Batman停下腳步，雖然看不到頭盔下的表情，Kal還是清楚他是再沉思。  
「這世界的Bruce Wayne，上兩週起到了不同的平行宇宙…去獵殺小丑。」  
.  
一個月前  
「Superman，我和政府交涉過，如果你真心侮改反省過，願意幫助新政府，你可以離開這個牢房。」  
「然後被囚禁在韋恩莊園，還是另一間監獄？」背着自己躺在床上Kal懶洋洋的說，長久的紅太陽光線使往日那壯健的身軀變得略為瘦削。  
「你仍然戴罪於身…」  
「省點吧Bruce Wayne！」Kal猛然坐起來，雙手重擊於床邊的牆上，雖沒能打出一道裂痕，但足以引起房內的空氣震動。他緩緩轉過頭，憤怒的眼神直直投向來訪者，冰凍吐息化成文字攻擊着聽者：「別一副朋友貌的跟我說話，是天殺的誰把我弄進這鬼地方。」  
Bruce保持着他的目無表情，他多少也預計到這結果：「看來我們沒有談下去的必要。」  
「我也他媽的不想見到你。」  
「那再見了，超人。」  
沒有禮貌上的回應，只有彷彿要射穿身體的怒視。  
.  
「我詛咒你，Bruce Wayne。」之後的短短三小時，事情的發展簡直是迂回曲折。  
一個曾效命於獨裁政府的魔法師逃獄，並拹持一棟大樓的住客作人質。Bruce接報後潛入大樓並制伏了逃犯，卻被對方突然施放的小火球擦傷而被他掙脫。  
他有4個方案能短時間內再次制服他，但他算漏了警官帶着部隊突入並對着法師以亂槍掃射的可能性，明明他要求部隊待機的。  
他太大意了，普通人本來就害怕超能力，超人之後更是嚴重，跟本沒有人會站在超能力者邊。自前政府崩潰，新政府對超能者的態度近乎是如恐怖分子，什至針對他們鉅資研發抑制能力的藥物，平民更多次發起示威要加強對超能者的管控。軍隊更有條不明文規則：槍殺危險的超能力者也不會遭到深究。(所以要不是蝙蝠俠罩着超人，科科)  
在魔法師斷氣前，他唸上最後一句咒語。地上的血瞬速流到Bruce的腳邊，圍着他形成一個精緻的魔法陣。他想要跳開，卻被無形的力扯回圈內。  
「我要你陷入惡夢的輪迴，一次又一次重現你最痛苦的回憶，至死不休！」  
液體發着紅光，光芒蓋過得圈外的一切景觀，最後眼前漆黑一片。

\--------------------------------------------------

知覺恢復後，映入眼簾的是揪小丑的超人。  
他記得這一幕…當時他被推到在地上，無力地看着悲劇發生，化成終其一生的夢魘。  
他想伸手阻止，身體卻被定形似都動不了。  
那曾是天藍的雙瞳泛出腥紅…  
不!  
失去身體控制權，連聲音也發不了。  
「哈哈哈哈哈!」小丑最後的笑聲於房間裡回響，五年戰爭的號角吹起。Bruce感覺到温熱的液體流到腳邊，然後深陷夢魘。  
·  
超人的父母被捉，海王的進攻，被正義聯盟強行終結的各種紛爭衝突，那些還歷歷在目的記憶重演眼前。Bruce清楚這都是幻象，但比以前所見的更以假亂真。過去的幻覺着重於視聽，更高級的更會加強痛覺以做到拆磨目標，但今次的連擦過皮膚的空氣流動也能清楚感受。  
所以每天醒來時當嗅到小甜餅的香氣，他都差點以為那五年都只是一場逼真的預知夢。  
他以一個代入者重温歷史，眼睜睜看着事情惡化而無能為力。唯一能做的，只有分析現況，想法打破幻象。  
既然涉及魔法，Zatanna自然會想法破咒，到時只要以意志力和她內外夾擊便能重回現實。  
但日子一天一天的過去，什麼異樣也沒有。Bruce仍沒有得到Zatanna的任何聯系，只能跟着過往自己的步伐前行。  
自戰爭結束後，這是他首次感到極為焦急、憤怒、不安…各種負面情緒快要把他壓垮。  
因為Grayson的死期將至。  
．  
他以為自己已經做好心理準備，再次面對一個已死者的死亡，冷靜地接受一件不可逆轉的事實。  
他不能。  
Bruce看着趟在地上的夜翼，那個曾共戰多年的戰友，能夠信任的朋友，親眼看着他長大成人的兒子，沒有任何預兆下離開。  
一聲尖叫再次在腦海迴響，是來自一個跪在暗巷中的無力的小男孩的尖叫。  
男孩在歇斯底里地痛哭吶喊，而平息那斷腸的悲痛，可悲的是Bruce卻留不出一滴眼淚，過度的抑制使他失去哭的能力。  
臂中剛死之人的體温逐漸流失，生命就這麽簡單地突然消逝。  
但內心的懊悔，再多的時間也洗刷不去內裡的痛苦。  
．  
痛  
很痛  
很痛很痛很痛很痛很痛很痛很痛很痛很痛很痛很痛很痛  
由Bruce的脊椎咔勤一聲碎裂那刻起，幻像把痛楚完美還原後便從腰間瞬間傳到大腦，留下從生不如死的折磨。名為意志力的止痛劑只是掩耳盜鈴，他痛得動彈不了，視線也變得模糊不清，只要借還能作用的手撐起身體，但很快被踩下去。冰冷的石地突顯後背的灼痛，下身已變得麻木無感。意識好像飄到遠方去，就連超人震耳的怒吼也聽不清楚。  
有點意外的是，Bruce發現當時的自己是很平靜，除了最初的驚恐後，情緒再沒有大幅的波動。他甚至找死似地冷冷嘲諷暴君一番，就像由超人狠狠折斷他背脊那刻起，bruce便隨傷而死了。  
後來他記得阿福會來救自己的，雖然當時幾乎要昏死過去，但老人在耳邊的話卻清晰入耳。  
「…已經不值得留戀了。」  
．  
前前後後的事，也都是些無可逆轉的往事。  
由天啓星的入侵開始，超人的殺戮已經停不下來，如一道崩塌的防洪壩。世界也正在崩潰、失控，從螢幕中目睹盲目的信眾發起的暴動，罪犯和平民的立場變得顛倒、模糊。即使如此他也是抗戰了五年。  
時間分秒過去，沒有快進慢播或剪輯。沒錯，Bruce在幻覺中度過五年光陰，至少時間意識是感覺這樣的。他不肯定外界時間是否同步，若當真如此那可糟透了。  
這五年來的每場抗爭是對他再一次的酷刑。當中有太多無謂的犧牲，遠不只那個化作污漬的魔法師或一個死人，還有被捲入戰事的平民。Bruce實在想不到藉口把他們的死當成別人的錯或是革命的必需祭品，死者的名字像是罪行的烙印印在他的記憶中，叫他永不忘記。  
火星獵人、綠箭、黑金絲，適日的戰友死了，不管以往現在Bruce也曾想過：假如沒有自己的反抗，他們會否和聯盟一起，打擊'異見人士'？他想起超人曾言的一段話：至少他們還活着。  
．  
後來魔法、五次元、希臘舊神…牛鬼蛇神出都蜂涌而出，又一次遇上一幫惱人的東西。過去的他苦戰一場後偶然都抽空把自己泡在冷水裡，什麼也不去想，任由沉重的眼皮下垂。他不能倒下，但血肉之軀也會感到疲乏。不僅是身體上的疲勞，還有是心理上的想要歇息、想要放棄。  
最後到另一個平行宇宙的鏡像來到，對抗獨裁政府。  
Bruce俯視着被打倒在地上的昨日之人，奄奄一息但死不去。惡質的回憶列車之旅本以為到了終站，誰料是一條循環線。  
久別重見的紅色精緻法陣在腳下浮現，又一陣強光把他籠罩。  
第一次輪迴結束


	2. Ch.2 Just let me burn,it's all I deserve

Ch.2 Just let me burn,it's all i deserve  
張眼時，Bruce身在燈光昏暗的房間。  
這裡是…  
「你休想把我留在後方，Bruce Wayne！」Oliver突然的怒吼把他從迷惘中喚回來，健全，還在生的綠箭俠正怒氣沖沖的走過來。他背後還有黑金絲，原子隊長和貓女。噢，孤獨堡壘那次，綠箭死掉那天。「我不會讓我女友獨自冒險，也不會在家當隻看門狗！」  
「你…不能去…」Bruce張開乾澀發白的雙唇吐出幾隻字後，此時他發現自己能隨心開口說話。他在所有人看不到的角度彈動無名指測試現狀，的確如自己意願的按節奏的動。他開始猜想下咒者的目的：要他屢次面對戰友的死亡，以圖用哀痛打跨他？不對，要是這樣他不會有自由活動的機會，只能眼睜睜重顧悲劇。不管怎樣，他都痛恨這惡劣的魔法師。  
「為什麼不？因為我是個普通人？貓女不也是嗎？」  
因為你會被超人死！他正要開口警告…  
「啊啊啊啊啊！」  
「Bruce？！」  
話還未說出口，劇烈的頭痛剎時襲來，像是上萬隻螻蟻在啃咬着腦袋內部，尖銳但密佈各處。他想起菲律賓的蟻刑，被塗上蜜蜂的囚犯會被兇殘的螞蟻從孔道鑽入身體內部啃蝕皮肉，你會感覺到它們在身體內開路拓道，以肉為糧以體為巢，現在只是集中在腦部而已。Bruce抱着頭向後褪了幾步，靠着牆壁滑落坐下，大口呼吸着空氣。『別透露未來的事。』一把沉實的嗓音在耳邊低語，話語在腦海迴響着。  
『讓綠箭去孤堡。』  
Damn it.即是迫我把他置於危險中…不見竭息的刺痛干擾他的思緒，他想不了方法，也說不出話。  
「喂！你還好嗎？」突然的慘叫嚇倒眾人，Oliver急忙上前想要扶起Bruce，但伸出的手卻被一巴甩開。  
『讓綠箭去孤堡。』  
「我…沒事。」痛楚輕微緩和下來，還未喘過起來的Bruce勉強抬起頭，對原子隊長說：「Atom，先…帶他們去北極…我…會追上來的。」  
『別透露未來的事。』  
「你真的可以…」  
「別管我！GO！」  
「我們時間不多，你們別在吵了！聽蝙蝠的話，他有分寸的。」黑金絲邊說，邊拉着Oliver走向傳送平台，開啟儀器前她回首曰：「別勉強自己，我們能處理好的。」然後刺眼的白光籠罩着四人。  
當所有人離去後，Bruce扯下侷促的頭盔，過份的疼痛引至的冷汗從髮鬢側滑落，微抖的手掏出手機點出聯絡人清單，呼叫列上的一人：「Zatanna，I need you,now.」  
．  
Bruce到了北極又一直都站近Oliver，好在原子俠釋放能量引發爆炸後，在落石擋住通道前能在他及肯特夫婦旁的那邊。  
「Ollie?Batman? 你們還好嗎？」黑金絲在石堆另一面問道。  
「我們沒受傷…Bat?」Oliver大吼回話，然而Bruce卻無視後方直直走向孤堡內部。  
「我們沒時間，快去拿藥丸，然後離開。」  
「但…等等。我們很快會回來的小鳥，在那邊等我。」Oliver急步跟上，一面不解的望着漆黑的背影。  
當他們看到整齊排列的綠色膠囊時，第二波爆炸震撼整個冰堡，粉塵落在眾人頭上。原子隊長自爆，他們真的沒什麼時間了。  
Bruce拿起一盒，塞在Oliver的褲袋裡。「不放在你的萬能腰帶裡？」  
「沒需要。」他平淡的回答，使Oliver更忍不住皺眉，困惑為什麼蝙蝠俠突然變得更古怪、寡言。  
．  
牆壁已被撞穿，超人也趕來了。「你竟然幫美國政府，取我性命？！」他泛着紅光的雙目死盯着Bruce。然而即使經歷兩個五年，Bruce其實仍被蒙在鼓裡。「而且你還想偷走我的強化藥給你的罪犯同胞！別想得逞！」擦過盔甲的熱射線燒溶了桌面的一切，冒煙的液化金屬一滴滴落在地面。  
Oliver嚇呆地看着身後的小水潭。「Oh Fu_k，他好像氣瘋了。」在對方下殺手前，他急忙從後掏出六道箭射擊，妄圖能拖延一段時間。但非氪石箭頭的箭，對鋼鐵之軀而言連竹籤也算不上。  
超人輕鬆用手擋開好幾支箭，意外地其中一支反彈過後插到他那不幸站在鄰近父親的肩膀，肯特吃痛的喊了一聲，引起超人的注意。  
「父親！…你！」殺意從發紅的雙眼溢出。Bruce知道接下來會發生什麼事…  
所以在超人衝來前，Bruce從腰帶間拿出一顆珍珠扔在Oliver腳下，珍珠發出清脆的聲音便裂開兩半。  
『「這是珀瑟芬妮(冥后)的珍珠*，能把人從地獄送回人間，所以遠距離瞬移成不了什麼問題。」咒語說完，淺綠色的霧氣在Bruce手心凝聚成一顆珍珠，應突然要求而閃現過來的Zatanna解說着：「因為太過稀有所以我手上僅有一粒。」  
「已經夠了。」逐漸回過氣來的Bruce站起來，把它塞入腰帶其中一格，準備到北極去。  
「我知道你會去找超人，」她拉住Bruce的手臂，擔憂着緊地盯着眼前這個莫不可測的人，他就算要附死也不表露出傷感或說句道別。「要回來。」  
「我…嗯。」他別過視線含糊地答，便消失於傳送器的白光中。』  
「Bruce！？」短短一秒，碎片化成一縷青煙，層層裡着還不明狀況的Oliver，當煙霧散去時已不見人影。Bruce就這樣靜靜看着煙絲完全消失不見。  
這是我和超人的戰爭，沒人應該成為當中的犧牲品。就算這只是場幻覺，你也不應再次受罪，當這次是平息內疚的贖罪吧。  
一陣死寂，隨後他聽到超人暴怒的沉重吸氣聲。  
．  
「你！」  
兩道赤色的光線貫穿腹部，燒焦的皮肉本堵住血管，但胃酸從傷口侵蝕周遭肌肉，再混合着重新流過的鮮血從燒溶再凝固的鉛製盔甲破洞流出來。鑽心的灼痛不比斷背之痛弱，Bruce一步步向後退，然後不支倒地。呼吸變得困難，他還有十多分鐘，便會因失血過多死，或因酸液把胸膛腐蝕掉，幸運的話。  
「為什麼！你非要處處妨礙我！」他聽到超人的咆哮：「我把世界變得更美好，更和平。」一重腳踩在他的傷處，這一腳使Bruce吐出一大口血。別說答話，他現在每口呼吸都十分吃力，胸腔被壓迫而不能擴張，碎裂的內臟反嘔不成卡在喉管，吸入不了一口氧氣令他更頭昏腦漲，無力反抗。  
「就算露易絲死你，你還想留小丑一命。」超人揪起了他，面罩被用力地扯去拋在地上，身上的盔甲一塊塊被拆下來。就算彼此這麽近，他已經看不清超人的面，也對他傳遞不了什麼話。  
「那班愚蠢的執政者把我父母綁走，你和你的小團隊卻為他們效命！」整個人被甩出手去，他重重撞在冰冷的牆壁上，滑落時流下一道粗長的血痕。寒意由內部浸透全身，那是比孤堡更刺骨的冰冷，他經歷過，是大量失血的症狀。  
「我要把那群罪犯困在他們不能再傷人的地方，你又擋在我的路上！」連續幾個重拳，沒有盔甲的保護，他隨即聽到骨折的聲音，肋骨手骨肩胛骨下顎骨腕骨…很痛，但痛着痛着，他再感覺不了痛楚，除了冰冷，他感覺不了什麼，彷彿所有神經線都斷掉，綠箭當時也時感覺這樣嗎？  
「現在你帶人來殺死我，傷害了Diana，把傷害我父親的人送走！」來自遠方的怒吼，他聽不清了。  
「Clark，求你住手！」  
「你還要阻礙我多少次！」  
「你要把他打死了，求你別再打了！」  
「別阻…我…我…拉奧啊。」  
「不、Bruce…不、我…」  
一陣急風吹走蓋在身上的血，下一剎温熱的液體在包裡着他，數條輸液管插入皮膚。  
「Bru……我不……你……託…出事。」  
超人在說什麼…  
「…一時……拉……別…」  
超人在跪在維生倉旁，雙手合十不斷祈禱，浸在腥紅的營養液中的人能醒過來。  
然而那雙宝藍的雙瞳已完全閉合，維生倉上的心跳圖只拉着一條直線。  
第二次輪迴結束。  
*出自波西杰克森神火之賊


	3. CH.3 And I would have never thought the pain could grow

CH.3 And I would have never thought the pain could grow  
籠罩眼前的漆黑慢慢消去，Bruce恢復意識後睜眼看到一大片暗綠，他正被生着青菭磚牆包圍。震耳欲聾的爆炸與打斗四響，噪音使人難以整理思緒。這裡又是…  
「Batman！」還在發呆的他突然被誰從腰間抱起來，本來站着的位置被灰白的腐手掃過。「戰鬥時你不會分神的。」  
超人！Bruce本能猛地推開救了自己的人，不顧全身的餘痛仍未散去。對了，他應該被失控的超人活生生打死了，但現在卻又能感覺到心臟的悸動。為什麼他又活過來了？  
「b，怎麼啦？」超人困感地望向閃過一絲驚恐的恐懼化身，同時一個轉身避過向二人飛來的大塊水泥。他的平靜也為Bruce帶來同等困惑，彷彿孤堡的暴君又是另一個幻象，但真實的痛楚教他無可否認死亡的事實。  
死亡可以是平靜、不知不覺、無癢無痛的，如夢中猝死的人，但他體驗的明顯與前者大相徑庭。而這份折磨不是出自小丑的惡質玩笑，也不是哥譚的魑魅魍魉所施，而是曾全心信任的拍擋。他深明Lois 的死使明日之子變質，他也預料過暴君終會為霸業而下殺手，並準備了對應方案，然而他仍奢望着童子軍的善良仍存，讓自己還能去拯救他。  
可是，Bruce內心冷笑一聲，看來他高估了自己的影響力。  
一個易失控的偽神，太危險了，理智警告着，盡早拿下他。.  
不，他只是因為父親受傷才失控，而私心為超人辯護着，他清醒過來後還是打算救活我，證明他仍有良知。  
但再怎樣合理化，傷害造成後，用一個個理由蓋過裂縫，它亦不曾消去。他努力抑壓畏懼、舒緩憎恨，才不至遷怒於這個看似一無所知的超人，或表覝在更多抗拒。只少在這有太多未知的情況下，情感不應主導行為。  
超人意識到Bruce在避免眼神接觸，識相地不去追問，只是把他放回地面後便衝過去給巨手的主人一個勾拳，牆壁被撞出一個蜘蛛網紋。  
Grande的胸膛開了一個大洞，失去右手的怪物暴怒咆哮着向超人攻擊，一拐一拐的步伐拖出斷斷續續的血路。似曾相識的場面…這裡是阿卡漢瘋人院。  
Grayson！  
他立馬轉身，把怪物全權交給超人，便從破口跳上上層，無視背後的呼喚。  
．  
樓上的狀況可說是鬧劇般的大混戰，正義聯盟和罪犯扭打成一團，更有些瘋子正在喪笑互毆，一場令人反感至極的鬧劇。炮火、飛箭、子彈、血沫，穿梭人與人之間狹小的空間，或直接貫穿人體。Bruce他就在這被電視雪花更亂目的場面中尋找羅賓的身影。  
他聽到爭執，但找不到二人的身影。  
「夠了！」  
「你再也不是羅賓了！」  
「別對我指手畫腳！」短棍直擊向夜翼的後腦，並不如子彈的急速，但任何人也沒預想到這普通一擊會引發悲劇。  
鏘！  
在只差幾個指位，蝙蝠鏢把短棍打飛，清脆的金屬碰撞聲響起後兩者雙雙落地。千鈞一髮間，Bruce瞄到黑藍色的背影，在羅賓拋出短棍前他已掟出蝙蝠鏢，阻止悲劇的發生。  
「嗯?」聽到背後聲響Nightwing回首望向，還未反應已被一個黑影緊摟住：「Batman?」  
熱力透過盔甲傳到手臂，體温沒因傳熱而流失，背上的手感受到心臟的躍動，一個活生生的Grayson。  
別浪費時間，理智再說。這只是一個幻覺，一個使自己不願離開夢境的虛像，沉溺其中。最能把一個人困在幻象，是滿足其慾望，使他失去抗意，好比童話中的糖果屋。  
「Bruce,發生什麼事了？」Nightwing細語問道，一因他們還在戰場中，二因突然的擁抱實在不合蝙蝠俠平時的作為。  
哪又如何？喪子之痛十年有餘，現在連幾秒的抱擁也不被容許嗎？  
別執着於過去，妄想逝者仍在根本無濟於事，這只是場幻覺。他推開Nightwing，別過頭淡言：「沒什麼。你們…專心戰鬥。」  
「嗯…好吧。」  
．  
正義聯盟的成員全都有異於常人的極高戰力，耐何阿卡漢的瘋子太多，當中更有些超能罪犯。戰力數量各佔優勢的情況下，這變了一場鬥耐力的拉鋸戰。  
Bruce投出兩枚蝙蝠鏢，弄壞螢火蟲的飛行器。正好Oliver往他身後射來一枝急凍箭，冰封了背後的Manbat。另一方面Diana則把小卒一捆一捆的扔回牢房裡，Cyborg則在修復電腦系統。  
逐漸奪回優勢，一切發展尚算理想，Bruce掏出煙霧彈，在濃煙中再擊昏幾個囚犯。  
他避免了Grayson的死亡，把囚犯送回監倉，事情太過順利，不安感又油然自生。然而他不能精準地找出不合理之處。  
到底，那個魔法師是想幹什麼…  
「BAT！」從上層跳下來的Grayson一腳踢飛了準備從後襲擊Bruce的Riddler，他站穩腳步後問：「你還好嗎？」  
Bruce點頭表示還好，他不該在戰鬥中分神。於是他把疑惑暫時拋拋諸腦後，和Nightwing二人合擊把殺人鱷擊昏在地上。  
．  
現場一片混亂，在打擊聲及慘叫的掩蓋下，沒人發現企鵝人偷偷離開了，在倉庫找回自己的傘槍後，便回戰場並躲在通風口。矮小的身型十分有利於隱藏在黑暗的狹窄位。他就在那等着鷸蚌相爭，漁人得利。  
他知道自己絕對打不過一班掛王，逃不過「被消失」到什麼鬼地方，或被蝙蝠俠掟回阿卡漢的命運。但難得逃出來，怎能空手而回？  
當罪犯被抓得七七八八，而正聯的人也沒什麼力氣了，企鵝人把傘尖從縫隙伸出，對準剛放到兩個囚犯，正喘着氣的蝙蝠俠的頸椎。對方正背對着自己，完全沒發現自己的存在，簡直是絕佳的時機。即使有護甲，但子彈的不可忽視衝擊力仍足夠能把他傷成植物人。  
至少重傷了蝙蝠俠，幸運的話殺了他，也能嬴得最高的榮耀。  
腫脹的手指扣下板機…  
「Father！」「砰！」  
兩種不同的聲音同時傳入耳中，當Bruce回頭一看時，萬物像是慢動作播放似的。  
純黑的披風停滯於空中，血珠在斗篷後飄散，和當夜碎落一地的珍珠鍊一幕重疊起來。而在通風口處，冒煙的金屬槍口上仍閃爍着反光。  
不。  
少年側身落地，再沒起來。沉悶的砸地聲響一剎，血花盛開於石磚上。  
不。  
嘈雜的人聲剎那全靜下來，傳入腦海的只有連續的嗡嗡耳鳴。他放任自己因地心吸力而重重地跪下來，震抖不斷的手翻過Damian的身體，眼珠不再完整的右眼窩冒出大量鮮血混合着半透明的玻璃體，沒入腦部的5.56mm子彈隱約可見，另一隻睜大的眼睛則變得渙散空洞。旁人看着致死處也覺得會痛不欲生，但死者不會再感到痛楚，所以傷害轉移到至親之人身上。  
劇烈運動後突然死亡的屍體會加速硬化，Bruce覺得自己抱着一塊硬木，他全身也跟着僵硬起來，心臟再大力跳動血液卻凝固住，隨之冰冷。  
超人扯開通風口的鐡蓋，像紙團一樣壓成球狀後扔到一旁後，伸手扯出想要逃跑卻卡在管道的原兇。企鵝人揮動着尖傘卻不損鋼鐵之子分亳，沒有一絲勝算的丑角在怒視下放下兇器，痛哭流涕地求饒。然而那隻罩着他面孔的大手沒有鬆開，反而收緊…  
滴、滴、滴，血液沿着眼角滑落，在地上以二人為中心向四周廣散出一個不規則的小潭。  
「B…」超人一面擔憂的走過來，他的右手沾滿褐紅，粉色的肉渣黏在指間。  
Bruce生硬地抬起頭，他知道那些是什麼，卻說不出什麼去回應。他應該去指責，或者一拳打飛那個一錯再錯的白痴，但他沒有。胸膛像是受到沉重的壓迫，吐不出一句話。  
想要崩潰痛哭，想要放聲吶喊，但不曾把軟弱表露人前的蝙蝠俠沒有發洩悲傷的能力，不會消散的哭喊只能在心中深處迴盪，澎脹，壓得他喘不過起來。  
突然，又是那道紅光，把他籠罩着…  
第三次輪迴結束。  
．  
現在他兩手正下垂，沒有抱着誰人，但血液的温度仍殘存於掌心指間，慢慢冷卻。  
那只是幻覺只是幻覺只是幻覺只是幻覺只是幻覺…Bruce自我催眠着，否定方才的畫面。可那份觸感異常真實，和Grayson去世之時無所迥異，一樣的冰冷、一樣的無助、一樣的剜心…  
再一次，失去至親化為夢魘纏身。  
Damian即使與自己多年作對，亦無可否認父子的身份及他在自己心中的無價。從Grayson死後到他們反目成仇，及後Damian被捕，他們之間沒有一句談話是離不開怨恨。但過去的惡言相向，說到底還不是口不對心，他有很多話想對兒子說，然而沒一句說得出口。  
他失去了兒子兩次，兩次的喪子之痛，他痛恨那天殺的魔法師。但更恨自己的反應遲緩，他應該在開槍前應該察覺到企鵝人的消失，也應該要更警惕一些潛伏處。有太多失誤和大意…這都是他的錯。  
Robins的死相在腦海不斷回放，睜大的雙眼像是怨恨他的無能和失敗。  
人普遍認為死亡是一個句號，一種解脫。不，死亡從不是結束，而是開始，而且往往是最差劣的事情的開始。  
煎熬遠遠未結束。  
．  
「Zatanna小姐，Master Bruce他發生什麼事了？」  
「他中咒了，陷入昏迷…但我從來沒見過這種魔法。」女子試施了好幾個不同的解咒術，但無一生效。  
「麻煩你Zatanna小姐，請一定要救醒他。」  
「Alfred 請你放心，我會的。」  
．  
終於摸索到這場輪迴的規則了。  
一，每一次輪迴，都是在超人殺了小丑後，至異界英雄到來前的這段時間裡的隨機一個時間點開始。身體狀況會保持在該時間點的狀況，但之前的記憶會保留下來。  
二，除了第一回之外，其他輪迴自己都能夠自由活動，行為亦會影響到別人。  
三，他能隨心去做任何事情，除了洩露向別人透露關於輪迴的事。不管是言語或文字，明示或暗示，基本上只要有這念頭，便立即會頭痛欲裂，該週目亦會有新增限制。即使強忍痛楚說下去，在說出口前只會昏厥並強行開啓新一週目。  
四，只要任何(前)親友/自己死亡，該週目會在半分鐘內結束，並開啓新一輪。  
五，即使救下一個本會死亡的同伴時，這改變卻換來同樣不堪的悲劇，出現另一個，或幾個犧牲者。*  
以上，是綜合了8次經驗得出的結果。  
他盯着螢幕上的剛打上的字句，十指交扣在桌面上，陷入沉思。  
每一個精神牢籠，總有一個從能內部打破的方法，有點像遊戲的通關條件。例如捨棄心中至為渴望的事物、說出暗語，又或者摧毀夢境中的某件物件。  
鑒於第四、五的規則，他估計這次的要求，是不能讓任何人死掉，打破惡性的連鎖反應，然後逹成所謂的「Good end」吧。當然也可能是以死亡強迫他承認自身的失敗、無能，或是單純折磨他？  
他感覺自己就像遊戲中的主人公，屢敗屢戰的，失敗便讀檔重來直至破關。不得不說，設計出這惡質的幻境，把折磨玩樂化的施術者簡直亳無人性，令人嘔心，就像那個天殺的小丑一樣。但是，Bruce左手托腮，不禁想自己應否慶幸有一次又一次重來的機會。**讓一隻猴子在打字機上隨機地按鍵，當給他無限的時間時，完全隨機的文字序列也能拼出莎士比亞全作。既然如此，只要不放棄，他相信總會找到出口。  
只是時間問題而已。  
Bruce呷一口咖啡，關閉眼前關於輪迴一時的文檔，輕揉連夜使用而乾澀的眼睛，然而他完全不為意附近的眼圈越漸發黑浮腫。他開始回想在這時間點時的自己本是在幹什麼，好準備明天的行程。  
話說，他在這幻境裡過了五年有餘，不知現實世界如何…  
．  
「他昏迷了三小時？還好啦。至少身體還安好啊。」  
「我是認真的，Constantine。如果讓獨裁政府的殘黨知道蝙蝠俠出事了，你知後果會不堪設想的。」  
「所以我就到去日本幫你找破咒的方法啊。還有你的魔法騙不了大眾嗎？我剛看新聞上的韋恩公子挺像樣啊。」  
「對方也有法師的，遲早我的幻象會被識破的。所以，你別蹉跎下去。」  
「好吧好吧…」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *太長(喪病)所以沒在正文打出來  
> 3週目：想要說出輪迴一事結果被強制重啓  
> 4週目:放棄讓Jonn潛入敵陣，所以他們當天沒到孤堡去，但原子隊長有命令在身，便隻身到Watch Tower和超人大戰，最後自爆炸死了上前保護超人的Diana。  
> 5週目:天啓星入侵一役受重傷而死  
> 6週目:不讓黑金絲去找超人，未有黃燈戒的超人提早招攬罪犯作戰力，結果不擇手段的反派們在藥丸加持下殺了戈登和GCPD們。  
> 7週目:來不及阻止Helena被Diana勒死  
> #10000種不义死法 #boom~ butterfly effect  
> **出自埃米爾·博雷爾的Statistical mechanics and irreversibility


	4. Ch.4 Have we gone too far to change?

Ch.4 Have we gone too far to change?  
漆黑的蝙蝠車駛進山洞，但它並不是蝙蝠洞。塵埃落定後黑暗騎士從車裡跳出來，扯走穿了兩個洞的右手臂甲後扔在地上。  
忠心的管家依舊捧來一鐡盤的手術工具，準備為他的少爺療傷，但這次卻被拒絕了。「Alfred，不用了處理傷口。」  
「Master Bruce，你應該知道傷口感染可以致死的。雖然你一直都努力嘗試英年早逝。」  
「比起傷口感染而死，我更大機會會毒發身亡。」Bruce拆下他的斗篷，露出不再冒血的咬痕。因蛇毒而凝固的血液積在傷口處的血管，浮腫的皮膚上鋪着閃電般的黑色紋路。「銅頭蛇加上外星生物的毒素，沒有解藥。」  
事實上不是完全沒有方法，只是缺乏物資和技術。以前有瞭望塔的融合了各個外星先進科技的治療系統和資料庫，這種小毒不用一小時便能製出解毒配方。又或者用孤獨堡壘的AI分析一下。可惜他已經失這兩處歸所的使用權限。而唯一仍存的蝙蝠電腦，在身分被公開那天，能帶走的重要資料實在不多，正巧外星元素不在列內。他已經是一個死刑已定的人。  
在第31、54次輪迴他都中過這種毒，花了大半天判斷所中的毒，又花了大半天弄個配方出來，結果不是所需物資正被獨裁政府管制，就是所需時間太長，最後難逃一死。說到底這還不是一種可悲的垂死爭扎。  
他在蝙蝠電腦輸入了一串28字元的密碼，腳旁升起一個圓柱體，曲面開出一個空間，裡面放着一隻USB。  
「把他交給Manhunter。」他把USB放在最信任的人手中，「裡面是身為蝙蝠俠所有要知的東西，及革命軍未來的計劃。」  
作為叛軍首領，必成眾矢之的，只要死掉首領，反抗軍只是一群烏合之眾，離失敗近在咫尺。  
「蝙蝠俠」不能死。  
所以他早準備好，萬一他出事，便找親信穿上戰服扮演「蝙蝠俠」，代Bruce Wayne繼續抗戰下去。首選是Tim，被超人關在幻影地帶，Grayson，死了，Jason，下落不明，Damian，在超人陣營。Alfred和Barbara都不能擔當。  
啊，原來，自己是如此的孤立無援。  
還好冒死救下來的John有變型能力和讀心，對扮演一事更得心應手，可惜他的能力更適合出戰多過後援策劃。  
嘔心、頭昏、乏力，毒發的症狀開始浮現，時間無多了。  
「對不起Alfred，你照顧我多年，你所做的已超越管家的職責，但我都沒什麼能報答你。」  
「之後要你跟我受苦，現在還要你白頭人送黑頭人，我真是一個糟糕的主人。」  
「我走了後，請你要幫助John，別讓他穿崩。」  
這是他第三次說這段話。  
「Mas…Master.」那就算外星人入侵也不皺一根眉毛的Alfred眼角滑落一滴淚水，但敬業的管家很快抹走水珠，回復平靜地問：「之後要我幫你準備喪禮嗎？」  
「不用了。」血腥味已在口腔裡蔓延，他感覺到心臟吃力地跳動，毒素運行於全身。死期將至，但對於不用一分鐘又會重生於另一輪迴中的他來說，喪禮似乎不適用於一個不斷死過重生的人。  
「如果可以，我真想葬在莊園裡。」與父母團聚於那青草下，只可惜韋恩莊園正被政府封鎖了。「把我的屍體燒燬了吧…不能…讓任何…人發…現蝙蝠…俠死了…。」簡單的說話也變得吃力，眼前的老人化成三重殘影。  
「Yes Master Bruce.」Alfred向他的少爺鞠躬，非以下對上時的行禮，而是由衷對哥譚守護者的尊敬。一個全心獻身於哥譚的人，遍體鱗傷仍無阻他日夜守護這個索多瑪之城，及後甚至為了世界而屢次出生入死，多次徘徊於鬼門關旁。可惜世無報應，顏淵早死盜跖壽延，英雄終不得善終，終究現實從來都是欺善怕惡。   
在Alfred的攙扶下Bruce步履蹣跚地走向一個等身高的簡單黑箱，他的棺材。躺進冰冷的金屬盒的一刻，黑暗張牙舞爪地要把他拉進地獄。全身麻痺動彈不能而且感覺不到四肢的存在，已經壞死了嗎？內部傳來的燒痛，臟器像被放在魔女鍋中炆燉至肉泥，但在所有經驗中還不算是十分痛苦的過程，他合上雙眼，靜候新一個輪迴再開。  
知道嗎？人之所以害怕死亡，並不是因為痛苦的過程，而是未知。未知的未來使人不安，所以用想像出的天堂地獄六道輪迴填補這份空虛，但說到底還不是無可証實的空談？害怕可能會被魔鬼折磨，害怕可能成為孤魂野鬼，害怕各種不可測的可能。但他只有一個未來，所以，已經沒什麼好怕了。  
棺材合上，再也不開。  
第68次輪迴結束。  
．  
一道血花盛開於頭臚，不一樣的時，不一樣的地，一樣的人。冰藍色的飛鳥無法再次展翅。  
第74次輪迴結束。  
罪犯的嚴刑迫供從沒有底線，僅是一個普通人的貓女已苦苦堅持了幾日幾夜，卻仍無法撐到救援到來。懷裡鋪着冰霜的女人逐漸回暖，懊悔的吻落在發黑的雙唇上。  
第85次輪迴結束。  
刺穿腹部的三根鐡管把他釘在地，第四、五根削尖的鐡管則插穿他的左右手，防置他從腰帶拿出些小玩具。被控制的不死喪屍正準備為主子奉上戰利品，結果在運送途中出了點小意外…  
第102次輪迴結束  
綠箭俠戰死了。第107次輪迴結束  
Zatanna死了。第115次輪迴結束  
某人死了。第124次輪迴結束。  
…死了。第127次輪迴結束。  
…死了…輪迴結束…死了…輪迴結束…死了…輪迴結束…死了…輪迴結…死了…輪迴…死…結…  
．  
迴避了即將發生的悲劇，開啟另一個不一樣的章節，摸索未知中失敗後回到起點再嘗試，成功後又是另一場悲劇，如同莫比烏斯帶般的命運。  
Bruce看着鏡像中一次比一次深沉發黑的眼框，他正處於一場精神拉鋸戰的下風。  
放棄的念頭多次略過腦海，但放棄了輪迴會結束嗎？他經歷了136次輪迴，在幻象中度過快十年了，卻不見幻像有崩潰的跡象，現實中的Zatanna也未曾與他聯絡，屢次的死亡也未曾為這場受難記畫上句號，到底所謂的結束真的存在嗎？  
他就像在茫茫大海中尋找着不可見的陸地，沒有確切的方向只能前行，盼望哪日能看到遠在天邊的「彼岸」。  
他再一次披上戰甲﹐準備前往阿卡漢，尋找那虛無縹緲的Happy Ending.  
．  
「…都怪你偷了那些藥。」  
回過神來他又來到新的地方，對了他剛才被一道閃電打成灰了，所以這又是新一週目。天空非烏 雲密佈而是可恨的一片晴朗。抱在懷中的女人全身僵硬，從七孔溢出青得脆異的血液。可憐的芮妮，她不應被捲進這場鬧劇裡。  
「我們都犧牲太多了，該結束了，聽到嗎？」超人輕拍他的肩膀，要求自己說出他所渴望聽到的字句。「說出來。」說這一切都結束了。  
結束？  
「哼。」他情不自禁地吐出最輕淡的冷笑，內心甚至想湧出一陣狂笑。  
結束？如果事情只要說出來就能結束，他就不會在痛苦中渡過十年。結束？他根本沒有這個選擇權。更諷刺的是，略奪者要求弱勢者去終結這一切，責怪他們多餘無謂的堅持、反抗，責任就這樣推得一乾二淨。最可笑的是「我們」一詞，親愛的獨裁者先生，你犧牲了什麼？我犧牲了什麼？早就沒有「我們」，只有愚蠢的「我」而已。他沒有把話說出口，只是對暴君露出一個淒慘的笑容。有點理解為什麼小丑就算被他制服時仍能放聲大笑，那是一種無意義的發洩。當悲傷無法以眼淚舒緩時，就只是以自嘲宣洩。  
他把嘴角扯得更高：「在你們奪去我一個又一個的同伴後，我說的結束又有意義嗎？」憎恨與悲傷亦不會隨之消退，勝利後的你們得到光榮，敗者卻必須承受沉重的煎熬，恨意仍會滋生，虛有其表的議和有意思嗎？其實到最後誰勝誰敗，怨恨、憎惡、不忿仍存，時機成熟敗者將捲土重來，還不又是一個五年之戰？這段恩怨從來沒有結束。  
他自身就是最好的例子，對峙結束，戰役仍在。  
「你別得寸…」  
「Hal！」  
Bruce抱着芮妮冰冷的屍體走向直升機，無視背後想要衝上前的Hal 和阻攔了黃燈俠的超人。他失焦地看着前方，因此錯過了超人和Diana投來的目光，前者痛心後者則多了一份決意。  
．  
「Batman，這是Wonder Woman給你的信件。」  
「檢查過沒有？」  
「嗯，沒有任何追踪器或其他電子零件，信件也沒有施上任何咒語。」  
Bruce從Zatanna手上接過輕薄的信封，白紙黑字，沒有異樣。獨裁政府的人到底有什麼企圖？  
秀麗的字跡寫着：  
『Dear Bruce,  
感謝你仍願意讀這封信。Helena的事，我很抱歉，就算你不接受我的道歉，我理解的。  
三年來不管是我們，還是你，都犧牲太多了。正如昨日你所言的， 表面的結束不能平息雙方的恨意，但至少能避免失去更多生命。就算回不到過去，我也是真誠的希望能終結這場戰爭。  
如果可以，我希望能與你會面，透過理性的談話而非武力去找出解決方法。地點由你決定，我會一人附約。因為這是由我個人提出的要求，非代表官方提出。超人等人並不知此事，我以赫拉的名義發誓，當中絕無虛言。  
傷害造成後已經無可挽回，但請你給我一個贖罪的機會。三日後我會在韋恩莊園等你，懇請你願意抽空會面。Diana.』  
獨裁政府的副手突然提出的請求，的確十分可疑。無論是現實還是幻象中，雙方的碰面無一非大動干戈作結，為什麼突然提議出一個私人會談？也許是因為昨天那番話，畢竟在現實我是如超人所願的說「結束了」。稍有不同的對話引向完全不一樣的未來，正是所謂的蝴蝶效應。  
「Bruce，你不會答應吧？這很可能是個陷阱。」  
他陷入一陣沉思後默默點頭。正因為每次的動武都以慘劇收場，也許今次能帶來新的出路。他已經迴旋處兜轉十年，就算是陷阱他也願意放手一博。  
「Zatanna，通知女士們，我們要開個緊急會議…」  
．  
「你和以往一樣謹慎得可怕。」Diana在Barbara的帶領下走進會客室，現在她的護甲和真言索套在與接見的士兵見面時已被沒收。儘管如此，她還是被要求進行一系列搜身檢查並換上反抗軍提供的短袖的平民服，確定沒有追踪器或暗器，Zatanna也在她身上施咒，確保沒有追踪魔法。之後還被戴上眼罩轉移到一個陌生的地下基地，以防透過心靈感認而暴露位置。如無疑外，這個鐡房子也有各種電子儀器阻隔任何信號。  
坐在方桌後的Bruce並沒有回話，僅是低頭沉思。  
「能讓我們單獨談談嗎？」Diana拉凳坐在叛軍首領的對面後，抬頭對Barbara說。她望向首領，在得Bruce的點頭默許後便於離開會客室。  
「既然我都脫下了全部戰甲，你又能否至少脫下你的頭盔？」Diana攤開她的雙手，表示自己真的不藏任何武器，不會構成任何威脅。「就算我們是對立，但隔着面具的交談不見得是基礎的尊重吧。」  
Bruce如她所言的擲下頭盔，放在枱面。  
「你的面色很…不對勁。」  
「我知，多謝關心。」他每次照鏡子，都只能看到一個蒼白、瘦削得近乎陌生的面孔。即使輪迴再開，身體狀況會在一夜之間變差，看來精神對肉體的影響被想像中大。  
「廢話少講，直入正題吧。」  
「好吧。」即使對方的態度並不友善，作為前戰友的Diana早已習慣所以並沒有任何不滿，開始提出她的建議：「首先我們可以逐步放寛管制，縮短宵禁時間，允許部份管制品於市面重新流動…」  
「問題不在於管制程度，而是統治者。人類社會應由人類自治，而不是在超人的獨裁下…」  
「就是因為人類的愚昧，衝突、戰爭、犯罪才會四起，自超人接管後，不得不承認的是死於人禍的人數大幅減少…我們為世界帶來了和平！」  
「公主我也有看過這些數據，但你們的和平只是用殺戮製造出來的恐懼換來…超人以酷刑死罰威嚇民眾，官迫民反，終有一天只會引發一場傷亡更慘重的暴亂而已。」  
「如果你是對超人執政反感，那開設一個自治區，由民選政府而非OER管理…」  
「那只是小部份人享受到的虛偽自由，而且獨裁政府的兵力仍是對他們一個威脅，人們還是活於無形的壓力下…」  
一場沒有任何進展的對話，只是不斷打圈。氣氛在雙方的唇槍舌劍下漸變緊張、僵硬，最後是一場死寂。  
「唉，這情況讓我想起往日在瞭望塔的日子，」對目前狀況感到疲累的Diana嘆了口氣，決定換個話題緩和氣氛。「制訂方案時，每次你要身先士率去潛入敵陣取情報…」  
「超人都會反對，提出其他人選或乾脆放棄情報直掏黃龍…」  
「但是他提出的方案，都被你一一反駁，最後不得不聽你的。」  
童子軍一面沮喪低頭的畫面自動在腦海浮現，可笑但不惹人討厭，他不自覺地嘴角向上微翹…  
這不是沉醉回憶的時候！理智把他拉回現實，對了，那個童子軍已經不在了。  
那個還會給他反駁機會的正式聯盟也不在了。  
「抱歉Diana，看來這場對話不會有結果，再談下去也沒意思了。」他不應該寄望對話能解決問題，兩者的理念已經是南轅北轍，要做到兩全其美根本沒可能。他站起來，動身準備進開：「我會派人送你回去的…」  
「對不起，Bruce。」  
後頸傳來一陣劇痛，在他反應過來之前，一隻纖手按住他的後頸並猛地收緊，他聽到清脆的椎骨折裂聲。  
「這場戰爭，只有超人和你其中一方死亡才會結束。」她冷靜地鬆開手，任由癱瘓的Bruce如斷線木偶般跌在地上。「而我，不能讓Kal死掉。」  
Diana你…他想要說話，但因骨碎刺穿了的喉嚨令他只會吐出血沫。神經線受損後頸下肌肉完全無法控制，連好好呼吸也做不到的他因腦部缺氧而死亡是五分鐘內的事。  
不可能，就算沒有盔甲保護，超能藥令他的身體足夠抵擋異能人的全力攻擊，強化了百倍的頸骨不應該這麽容易被她捏碎…  
除非對方也同樣吃了超能藥…  
閃過這想法的Bruce，吃力地扭過頭，難以至信地用充血的雙目盯着兇手。  
你欺騙我…由始至終…你就想殺了我…  
然而對於將死者的瞋目怒視，她卻仍冷漠的俯視以對：「你必須原諒我，Bruce。我是為了大家，為了人類…」  
視線已被腥紅所侵蝕了大半，眼前那位曾為最光明正直的半神也沒入其中。  
「…為了Kal的。」  
「Batman！」當神諭她們破門衝進來時，反抗軍的首領已迴返魂無術，戰果已成定局。  
148次輪迴結束。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我就是寫到這裡官漫突然跟我說阿褔死了FFFFFFFFFFFFFF…  
> 算了當這裡的阿福活得好好的日後再想法子吧(自暴自棄


	5. Ch.5 Clinging to insanity In hopes the world will ease up

柔和的陽和灑在他面上，温暖卻有點陌生，過去的幾次輪迴都沒有一天是放晴的。  
「…都怪你偷了那些藥。」熟悉的句子，噢，回想起來了，Diana背叛我的那次。  
「我們都犧牲太多了，該結束了，聽到嗎？」一隻手搭在他的肩膀上，但停留不了多久便被Bruce甩開。  
超人錯愕地瞪着那雙無焦點的蔚瞳。很累，他已經連怒目盯視的力氣都沒有。從後走上前的Diana進入了他的視線範圍。  
他抱着冰冷的軀體，頭也不回地徑自走向直升機。  
「你別得寸…」  
「Hal！」超人拉住想要衝上前的綠燈俠，但這份好意卻沒人心領。在場沒人敢再有任何動作，至少在沒得超人的指示前。  
．  
Bruce失焦地靠在窗邊望向外面的藍天，機艙內多虧旋翼的噪音才不至沉寂，畢竟高空中只有他，機師，和一具温暖的屍體。  
這不是他第一次面對這種難過的死靜，也不會是最後一次，也許是麻木了。  
他平淡地換個姿勢，托着下顎繼續發呆。  
轟隆！  
直昇機突然劇烈的晃動，但意外地沒有下墜。當他回過神來，詭異的黃色球體已把機體包裡着。一個紅色的身影漂浮到他的窗前，滿意地欣賞着他捕捉到的獵物。  
Sinestro.  
淡黃的氣體開始浸透進機艙內，意識到不對勁的Bruce立馬從腰帶拿出小型氧氣瓶。  
可惜他沒預料到眼前的催眠氣體能以皮膚吸收。  
眼前的景象越漸模糊，四周事物的輪廓已看不清楚…  
「那個天真的超人會念在舊情份上放你走，但我不會像他一樣愚蠢，放棄一個除去眼中釘的機會。」  
．  
好不容易恢復意識，強烈的頭痛表示他昏睡了超過十六小時甚至幾天以上。預計之內的手扣和腳鐐，憑着觸感他應該是被吊起來。  
他試着掙扎，但卻動不了分毫。不是因為手腳被束縛，而是四肢的肌肉都不受控制。這刻他才察覺即使沒有布塊蓋住雙眼，他也看不到任何事物。他睜不開眼，連話也說不了。一個最糟糕的想法從腦海浮現…  
他癱瘓*了。  
在他昏迷的時候，Sinestro對他做了這什麼？  
此時前方傳來自動門開啟的聲音和漸近的腳步聲…  
「My Lord，我懇請你盡快下令處死Batman.」首先開口的是Sinestro，「反抗軍在昨天的騷亂中殺死了47名士兵。我們有必要向家屬交代。」  
昨天？騷亂？記憶中他還沒有計劃發動任何突擊。  
突然他的頭髮被誰用力扯着，被迫抬起頭，力度之大讓他感到疼痛，但亦沒能令他皺一根眉頭。  
「審問出什麼情報？」超人的氣息噴到他臉上。  
「他被拿下前服毒自殺，雖然搶救成功，但陷入了植物人狀態。」Sinestro純熟地撒着謊。  
「無聊的小技倆。」施在後腦的氣力大大加重。「寧死不屈對吧？」  
「他已經沒有利用價值，除了處死他。只要首領死了，剩下的反坑軍僅僅是群烏合之眾。」  
「真的…沒有康復的可能性嗎？有沒有用上魔法？」  
「抱歉，所有方法都試過，醫生們也表示康復可能性等於零。」  
「切！」抓住頭髮的手終於鬆開，伴隨着「砰」一聲巨響。牆壁的碎石唦唦落地。「如果他是這麽想死的話，」  
「那就如他所願吧。」  
短短的一句，足以讓他呼吸不了。  
超人…決定要…  
處死自己？  
「英明的決定，那我會安排好一切的。請您放心。」  
「那他就交給你，我還有事要處理。」  
自動門再一次開啟，關上。房間又回到一片靜寂。  
Clark…要…殺死我？  
「哼﹐看來超人比我想像中天真，」Sinestro冷笑道，看來他並沒隨超人離開囚房。「他還真信我是在騷亂中生擒到你。」  
「你知道自己睡了一週嗎？」Bruce知道他是在對自己說話。如果他能這麽肆無忌憚，那代表囚牢裡只有他們兩人，而且自己身上所有的道具都被拿走了。  
他努力去分析所有已知情報，為了下一次反擊作準備，為了緩和自己不斷蔓延的不安感。  
「反正你都活得不久，我告訴你也無妨。」  
「用在你身上的藥，其實是我家鄉的感冒藥，但沒想到用在地球人身上能導致短暫性癱瘓，真多虧你們反抗軍提供實驗品。」  
他不敢去想像那些被俘虜的同伴的下場…  
「不過你的小手下有夠聰明，放些假消息也引不出來，倒是釣出一班更暴力的無名小卒去劫一架空囚車，不過對超人來說他們是不是你旗下的都不怎麼重要。」  
幸好，Barbara他們沒有魯莽行事…  
「雖然犧牲了些兵力，但他們本來就是當炮灰。最後把你交到他面前和編個故事就成事了。」  
「只可惜你就算知道了真相，也告訴不了給任何人。」  
他說的都是事實。  
「唯一一樣令我意外的是，超人竟然這麽快決定要處死你，省了我不少唇舌。看來超人對你的執着也僅此而已。」  
「他先前花盡心血，非要找你出來，還以為他是不是對敵人的首領有些特別情感，不過看來他只是想要反坑軍的情報而已。」  
別受他的話影響，Bruce告訴自己，但他的話不斷在腦海迴響。  
「放心吧，我不會讓你活太久，畢竟大名鼎鼎的蝙蝠俠很會出奇不意的反咬人一口。明日中午，計劃書做就打好，我想超人也會很快批準的。」後頸傳來一陣刺痛，冰涼的液體推送到體內。  
「劑量我會控制好讓你在行刑的時候恢復過來的，讓你見超人最後一面吧。好好珍惜最後18小時吧，哈哈哈哈哈！」笑聲慢慢遠去，自動門關上後，房間正式回到一片靜寂。  
每一下呼吸都變得吃力，彷彿有一口大石壓在肺腑上，寂静加重了這份抑壓感。  
這不是他第一次面對死亡，也不會是最後一次，理論上他經過上百次的輪迴早應麻木了。  
所以他更無法理解為何這次是這麽難受。  
Clark…  
他試過被嚴刑迫供，他見過所愛的人慘死收場，他面對過更殘酷的命運。  
為什麽…  
無聲的環境最易令人胡思亂想，此刻的他應該冷靜細想如何逃出去，但曾經學過的冥想如今並不管用，超人和Sinestro的話揮之不去。  
他不應該在意，這不是超人第一次殺死自己…  
「但他這次可不是意外殺死你哦。」一把無法遺忘的聲音說道。  
那個嬉皮笑臉的小丑憑空出現在黑暗中，很好，現在他出現幻覺了。  
「之前的勉強可以當作意外，但這次沒藉口了吧？」  
Joker的話令他回想起，有一次混戰中，一道熱視線穿過他的心臟；又一次混戰中，一輛裝甲車朝他飛過來，重創他的內臟，只是其中兩次。  
為什麼你會在這裡？他說不了話，但這沒有影響。  
「我是來陪你的，Batsy。」Joker施施然地走上前，蹲下觀賞着Bruce狼狽的樣貌。即使沒見面快「五年」，那裂開的笑容依然清晰無比，嘲笑自己的無能、可悲。  
「我說，你還奢望些什麼？你以為supey會念在舊情，回心轉意留你一命？」瞇着的雙眼稍微睜開，露出混濁的綠色。  
閉嘴。  
「你可是叛軍首領，用腳指頭想也知道他可不會放虎歸山吧？」  
給我閉嘴。  
「還是說因為A…」  
給我他媽的閉嘴！  
居然在對一個幻影怒吼，Bruce自知他接近失控。Joker把他像個洋蔥一般一層層的剝開，把自己收在深處，所否定的事暴露於眼前。  
極之諷刺，眼前的小丑竟然代表着內心理智的部份，這就是他前所未有的暴躁的源由。  
「自以為克服，然而卻一直是在逃避。」扭曲的笑容變得柔和，小丑聳肩後站起來：「看你有夠慘的份上今天就不再煩你啦～」紫色的身影開始如霧散去。  
「那明天我陪你上刑台，再接你下地獄吧。Byebye啦，batsy~」  
眼前景象重歸一片黑暗，取以代之是美好不再的時光。  
世界第一的偵探居然會一面吃驚。  
我希望你能當孩子的教父。  
Bruce已經記不清是多少「年」前的事，但他卻無忘那雙未染上鮮紅的眼眸。清澈的天藍，如第一次相見時的好看。  
更多的記憶被勾起，包括相見，創立正聯之日，共戰，各種點滴。  
有些過去，無論過了多久都不會逍逝。它們要不成最珍貴回憶，要不就是永恆的詛咒。  
煎熬的晚上才剛開始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *前額葉的運動區支配着肌群，受損的話會影響到身體運動功能，但仍能感知  
> *本來想讓閃閃被塞叔幹掉(畢竟塞叔一直都想乘機除掉好人)，但不忍心(看他在劇集被編劇虐有點點心疼


End file.
